happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hat Me
Hat Me is an episode of Happy Tree Friends. Josh is inspired to use hats to create a picture, but no one is willing to help out with the hats he needs. Roles Starring *Josh Featuring *Gloomy *Hippy *Wooly *Moldy *Deafy Appearances *Raky *Honey *The Zebra *Generic Tree Friends Plot Josh is walking to the park, along with some other people also walking there. Josh notices it is hat day at the park and everyone is wearing hats. This inspires Josh. He takes his hat off and looks at it. The camera cuts to showing his hat in the same position as a picture made of hats (in his mind) and Josh is inspired. Josh tries asking Deafy first for the green hat he is wearing, but Deafy doesn't hear him. After a long bit of talking, Deafy walks away. Josh sees Moldy's beret and asks him for it. Moldy denies and walks away. He goes to Gloomy, who is attempting to hit himself with a swing, but the swing seems to miss him somehow. Gloomy is wearing a grey, dull, boring hat and Josh asks him for it. Gloomy gives Josh his hat and continues attempting suicide. Josh walks around asking people for their hats, but all of them deny. Josh smells Gloomy's hat and notices it smells weird-and this seems to attract Moody's attention. The camera closes up to Moldy until it is just showing his mouth, which becomes full of sharp teeth, indicating he flipped-out. Meanwhile, Wooly (wearing the hat he wore in Hotel Me About It) is sliding down a slide and climbing back up. He continues doing it and soon slides into Moody holding a knife. It cuts a hole in the middle of Wooly's torso and a blood-covered Moldy slaughters him. Hippy, wearing a purple hat, runs out of the park in fear and runs into the street, and gets run over a car (drove by The Zebra, thus his cameo). Josh runs up the slide from Moldy, but trips on a box of hats. The box slides down and hits Moldy (who was also climbing up), who is pushed towards a tree. A bloody Moldy begins throwing up blood and dies. Josh notices the box of hats opened up and put hats down everywhere. It cuts to a picture of Josh's hat, made out of hats. Josh is proud of himself with the work he has done. The closing iris closes on a hat that falls off of the picture and lands on Josh's head, which was his real hat. Moral Can someone add this for me? I can't think of a moral Deaths *Wooly is slaughtered by Moldy. *Hippy is run over by The Zebra. *Moldy hits a tree and throws up his blood. Trivia *Some generic tree friends in the background of the park wear hats known from characters of other media besides Happy Tree Friends. *The original title of this episode was Hat Me, Hat Me Hard but it was shortened to just Hat Me. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Articles in need of images Category:Season 37 Episodes